mahou_shounenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Takase
''"I always wanna see my special star shine brightly, I never wanna see it fade. It needs to stay and shine with the rest of them forever..." '' '''Kai Takase '''is an outspoken, spunky, extroverted girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind when it comes to almost everything, especially so when it involves something she wants. She loves to tease and embarrass her friends, however she never takes it to a level where it hurts her friends. Background Kai was previously a model before she transferred to Yumenosaki Private Academy as a 2nd Year student, as such she spent much of her middle school life traveling around the world for photo shoots so during that time she was homeschooled. While she did enjoy modeling she eventually grew bored of it and wished to focus more on her hobbies of singing and dancing, when she heard that Yumenosaki was allowing girls to attend she quickly signed up for the idol course and transferred to the school. Once her transfer was official she was shocked to find out that despite applying for the idol course she wasn't assigned to any of the current idol units nor was she allowed to make her own unit, so for a time she attended her classes and floated around to the various units but none of them really clicked with her until she found Trickstar. At first she only hung around Trickstar because her childhood best friend Mao Isara was part of the group, it wasn't until she actually saw Trickstar perform that she realized that she felt the click she was waiting for. Although she knew she couldn't officially join Trickstar until the next year, she decided to stop going to other units and devoted all her time to helping Trickstar in any way she could such as helping to advertise, make costumes for and earn money for Trickstar. She also helps out by hyping up the crowd before Trickstar performs unless it is a timed performance, if its being timed then she will excitedly cheer them on from the crowd. Romance Gonna add soon, I need to finish writing it Trivia - Kai is childhood friends with Mao Isara, Ritsu Sakuma and Rei Sakuma. - Since she wasn't assigned to a unit when she transferred it was initially believed she couldn't sing or dance, even the members of Trickstar believed that until she put on a little performance with Mao - Kai is extremely agile and likes to throw in random flips when she is hyping up the crowd - Kai used to be very protective of Mao when they were young because he was such a crybaby but she was surprised by how much he had changed since attending Yumenosaki - She has had a crush on Mao since they were children but as they grew up and Mao started to get stronger, she felt like he no longer needed her or even saw her as anything more than a friend so she buried her feelings and continued to just be his best friend - Mao is her favorite person to tease and embarrass, she will go out of her way to say or do something to make him flustered - She loves to make plushies especially of Mao, though she will make plushies for her friends if they ask her to - Kai was the one that suggested Mao become an idol - Seeing as Kai could care less about the rule of idols not dating or having any romances, she thinks Setsu should just follow her heart when it comes to Makoto since its obvious to everyone that Setsu and Makoto are interested in each other. In the back of her mind Kai does feel guilty about how open she is about her love for Mao and how it might affect Setsu but she also feels like maybe it will give Setsu or Makoto that push they need to finally confess Gallery